


Red String of Fate

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Compulsion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Healing, Mild Language, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ghost - Freeform, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: It is August, the GMG and the Eclipse Gates Incidents are over. But now it is a whole new fiasco. The Dragon Slayers are going into heat all through the month. How does this does this affect those around them? And how does Lucy seem to be attracting more trouble than she wants to handle? Please Read & Review.





	1. Rogue's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoslady4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoslady4ever/gifts).



> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off A03, to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.
> 
> So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]

**** Pain lanced through his body, and he stared in shock as it fell to the floor. He couldn't fathom just how in less than two hours he'd run into the blond fairy, twice. The first when he kept his partner from putting a mating mark on her, and second, attacking him after he stopped her from striking his exceed friend, Frosch. There was a grunt as the air in his lungs was pushed out upon impact on the floor. His vision faded, and as he lost consciousness, Rogue saw a horrified look on the fairies face.

 

**One Week Ago**

 

The air was heavy from the humidity of midsummer as Rogue opened his eyes. Quickly looking around his room, he noted nothing was out of place and relaxed. At least until he looked at the calendar hanging on the wall at the end of his bed. Seeing the date elicited a low groan from him. It was the first day of August, and that meant only one thing - the season for Dragon Slayers to go into heat. He had to get his partner and new Guild Master out of the Guild. He knew Lady Minerva would take over running it in Sting's absence., and it would be best to leave before he got excessively aggressive and tried to horde the few females in the guild.

 

With a sigh, Rogue eased himself from the bed, trying not to disturb Frosch. The Exceed was still sleeping, his little body giving the occasional twitch from dreaming. Rogue smiled as he gathered up clean clothes and went into his bathroom, ready for a tepid shower. He didn't like the ordeal of taking a hot shower when it was so humid already. In short order, he was bathed and half-dressed, brushing his teeth when he caught the sounds of Frosch waking up. Reaching over, he pushed the bathroom door open, allowing him to see the green exceed stretch and look around, only to smile upon seeing him.

 

"Fro says morning, Rogue. Can Fro take a bath?"

 

At the question, Rogue smiled around his toothbrush and nodded yes, pointing to the tub. He had left just enough water in the bottom for Frosch to bathe. He had long ago taught his little friend about staying clean; Rogue himself was fastidious about it, hating when on long missions, he was unable to bathe himself. Soft laughter brought him from his musings, and he turned, his heart warming, to see Frosch splashing in the water, rinsing off the bubbles from his unscented baby shampoo.

 

Ten minutes later found them both downstairs in the Guild's Main Hall. The air was tense as everyone eyed Sting sitting at the bar and growling. It had started, and now Rogue would be the only one able to approach the blond Slayer. The dark-haired slayer paused at the damn near bare request board, mentally cursing Fairy Tail for winning the Grand Magic Games and taking most of the clientele. Scanning his options, he found the perfect request - a fetch quest that would take them a good distance from civilization. Rogue could use it to help stroke Sting's already massive ego and dragon instincts. Smiling as he pulled it from its pin, Rogue turned and caught the dark, displeased look on Minerva's face.

 

Waving the request, he mouthed to her which one it was, then made his way to the bar, purposely putting his person in the direct line of sight of Sting. The blonde narrowed his eyes in silent contemplation before tilting his chin for Rogue to approach. Staying cautious, Rogue moved forward and put the paper on the bartop.

 

"It wants us to get an item found near a wyvern's nest," he said as a way of explaining. The dark spark in Sting's eyes at his words told Rogue he was interested.

 

"You know wyvern's nest in groups, so you can have free leeway to cut loose and prove your strength," Rogue continued, wording what he said just so.

 

The sharp-fanged smile he got sealed the deal as Sting stood up and walked right out of the Guild. The tension in the air dropped immediately, and Rogue felt his shoulders slump in relief. He paused long enough to grab the emergency bag he kept ready at all times by the door, then followed his friend out the door.

 

**Current day August 6th**

 

Panting, Rogue chased after Sting who was practically feral. It had been a full five days. Their mission had gone fairly smoothly. At least, it was until one of the younger wyverns ran from the slaughter Sting was enacting upon its pack. It had run fast, half-flying down the far side of the mountain right into the forest that led to Magnolia. However, that wasn't the problem. Sting had caught the poor creature easily, snapping its neck in almost an instant. No, the problem was he'd caught the scent of a female and taken off, his instincts to mate completely in control. And that was not such a good thing, because it meant any male human, animal, or Dragon Slayer was a threat to be eliminated.

 

Rogue had immediately sent Frosch to hide in Magnolia, promising he'd come to find him later. Right now though, the shadow slayer had to put himself in danger to save whichever poor female had caught Sting's attention. Judging from the way his partner had run towards it, the smell was exceptionally tantalizing to his inner dragon. Sniffing the air, he caught the very familiar scent of honey and vanilla. Mentally, he chanted impossible. It had to be someone else who smelled similar. He put on a burst of speed behind his steps, not caring as tree branches smacked him in the face. Under no circumstance could Sting mark the girl. If it even was her. Rogue would have to make sure of it.

 

Jumping over a fallen log and bursting from the forest, Rogue's eyes went wide, the sight before him confirming his fears. There, in his friend's arms, was Fairy Tail's own celestial mage. Fear etched across her face, her brown eyes stayed locked on Sting who was licking the side of her neck from earlobe to the junction where it met her shoulder. His lips were drawn back, fangs bared to mark her as his mate. Hissing softly, Rogue moved forward causing Sting to halt and snarl in warning. The blond Fairy looked at him, eyes bright with unshed tears and pleading silently for his help. Amazing considering her situation.

 

"I suggest you run, little fairy. As fast as you can. Otherwise, you'll hate your fate," he growled at her, making sure Sting's attention was focused solely on him.

 

She gave a small nod as he darted forward, clamping a hand on her free arm. Rogue pulled her from Sting's grasp, sending his other fist, coated in shadows, to strike his friend in the face. Rogue really disliked the fairy for putting him in this position. The girl had absolutely no luck in his opinion. Sting let out a fierce roar as his potential mate was taken from him, and the sound shook the area, bending trees. Just as Rogue's fist connected with Sting's face, he tossed the dumb girl away. His lips curled when she called out a thank you and a plea for him to stay safe. It was literally her fault that he was in this situation, annoying him even further as he jumped away from Sting who returned the punch.

 

Rogue knew he wasn't a match for Sting while he was running on pure instinct and power. So, moving back into his friend's line of sight, he began to gather the shadows for a taxing ability. His mind conjured up a location a good and safe distance away all while trying to dodge each strike from Sting at the same time. The moment he had enough shadows, Rogue sent them like a tidal wave, only to have Sting shoot a beam of concentrated light at him. His body was drained, and he'd begun feeling lethargic, making it hard to move. He felt the attack connect with the left side of his body, piercing his abdomen above the hip. Biting back a cry of pain, Rogue closed his hand in a fist as Sting was enveloped completely by his shadows, a look of gratefulness in his eyes.

 

His body barely responding, Rogue finally made it to Magnolia. He tracked Frosch's scent to a two-story brownstone building along the canal. He knew he only had enough energy to travel via shadows to get in and out. He'd already lost so much blood already. Leaning against the building support his weight, Rogue slowly gathered the shadows to shift to his exceed. He paused and pulled himself from the shadows as he saw someone lift their hand up, their intent clear. They were going to strike his little friend.

 

Fully disengaging from the shadows, he rushed forward, grabbing the person's arm and spinning them so they faced away from Frosch. With a push, he had them pinned against the door of the small apartment, a soft feminine whimper instantly following. Once the person's body went lax, he stepped back and turned them to face him, keeping his body between them and Frosch. Looking down at the figure before him, he drew back, shock coursing through him and paralyzing his body. It was the damn Fairy again. In the next second, she exploded into a series of quick movements, forcing his numb hand to let her go. He could do nothing but watch as she attacked with confidence while keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Lucy's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off Fanfiction . net to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.
> 
> So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]

**** Lucy stared down at the man on the floor with horror written across her face as crimson eyes slowly shut. While a part of her quick mind was amazed that her physical training with Erza had paid off, she had just further injured her would-be assailant. Though in an hour or two since she had last seen him, he now had a gaping hole in the side of his abdomen. Causing her to curl her hands into a fist and feel a wetness on them. This had her lifting her hands up to inspect them, seeing that one was thoroughly coated in red, sticky liquid. Feeling her lip tremble as everything from today started to finally hit her, like a wave against a cliffside. Her body slowly sinking to the floor. 

 

"Why you hit Fro's friend, Rogue?" 

 

At the sound of the soft voice, her head whipped around and looked at a small green exceed in a pink frog suit. Realizing that this was the 'person' who had broken into her apartment and what she was going grab with her hand. Making her give a nervous chuckle, as she looked into wide, innocent eyes that were confused and worried. It was just not her day. 

 

**000**

 

Lucy smiled as she watched the antics of her two male teammates. The heat of the August sun beating down on her head as they pushed and shoved at each other like always. Bickering in the manner that only two really good friends could do. It was this and many other simple things that had her happy she was still alive after all that had happened during the Grand Magic Games, and the following Eclipse Gate events after. Though the end part of that battle was very fuzzy in her head, she was glad to be alive. 

 

But that was not what had her concerned, nor the fact that after that Gate had been closed again, the dragons all sent to the past, her magic had yet to fully return to her. Nope, what was concerning her greatly was the small, and becoming increasingly larger each day, was Natsu's behavior changes. Which had started while they were out on the mission? He'd even been extra aggressive. 

 

It scared her a bit just how he was acting. Sniffing around her, Erza, and almost any other female they'd come across. Though it stuck mostly to Erza and herself. He'd growl and intimidate other guys away from them. And he was usually the most friend an overly sociable person she knew. So, these little changes were not a good thing in her books. 

 

Jumping when something heavy and metal clamped down on her shoulder, Lucy looked up to see Erza looking at her worriedly, "What's wrong Lucy? You are deep in thought." 

 

This had her smiling as she let her gaze drift back the Gray and Natsu, the latter of whom was now getting rather physical with Gray. She knew that Erza would look in the same direction. They'd come to have a closer bond since Lucy had asked her to start training her to physically fight and defend herself. Having little to no magic made her an even weaker link on the team. 

 

"Have they upset you?" Erza asked softly. 

 

This gave Lucy pause as she shook her head as she replied, "No. It is just that over the last few days of our Mission, I have noted that Natsu's behavior is changing. Becoming more aggressive towards others... that are male. And he keeps sniffing me and you when you are busy." 

 

Peeking up at Erza she was the red-headed face pale visibly, before mumbling, "I didn't notice this is not good. Lucy, you take your time getting back to the guild. I have to hurry an warn the guild..." 

 

This had Lucy's eyes widening as she looked at her friend, who marched forward and clamped her hands down on the two boys. Who looked at her with wide eyes full of fear. Well, Gray did. Natsu looked like he was amused and pleased by her show of dominance. Creeping Lucy out. Then she watched as the two took off and Erza gave her a quick glance before running after them before cutting into the forest in a direct angle Lucy knew would put her friend on a direct course to the guild. 

 

**000**

 

She had done as Erza said, and now she is singing (Slightly off Key) and dancing to one of her favorite songs as she walked the path back to Magnolia. Lucy would admit if asked, that she was worried about what could possibly be going on with Natsu. And why it had Erza, possibly Gray, so worried. They were her family. Her teammates and the whole of the guild had been helping her cope since the end of the whole fiasco that started as the Grand Magic Games. Especially since she had no real recollection of how the dragons were sent back through the gate, why she had little to no magic in her containers and the fact that they were not refilling like they should. 

 

That and no one was forthcoming about it. But Lucy rationalized that there was a reason for it. Which probably was for her own protection. She would be patient, waiting for when they felt it was time to tell her. Otherwise, Lucy figured, life was good at the moment. She had started a three times a week physical training regiment with Erza. And she was starting to see the results. This Mission was proof. Her endurance had survived longer than when she had been at full capacity of magic. Earning her nods of acknowledgment from not just Erza, but Gray and Natsu as well. Though, Happy the blue flying troll cat had still called her fat. 

 

Sighing as she stopped singing, Lucy debated on summoning Plue. He didn't drain what little reserves she had completely, even if it tired her out. Only to go stiff as a low growl came from the woods to her right. Eyes going wide, she started to reach for her whip, as she looked in the direction the growl came from. Next thing Lucy knew she was being encapsulated in a pair of very strong arms. As hot breath washed down her neck and over her shoulder. Causing her to freeze as thanks to her instincts kicking in. Mind telling her to learn the situation, adapt and figure out how to get out of it. 

 

"You little fairy smell of other males, even a Dragon Slayer. I will have to fix that." 

 

The voice that spoke softly as she felt something sharp be run down the curve of her neck had Lucy whimpering and suddenly struggling to get away. She knew this voice. The mocking laughter associated with it would haunt her dreams on occasion. Sting Eucliffe. 

 

"Cease your struggles or I will inflict pain," Sting growled. 

 

She let her body limp by force as she squeezed her eyes shut. Wondering just what the hell was going on. Then she felt her body being tugged away as Sting's lips brushed against the junction of neck and shoulders. Causing Lucy to open her eyes as she was literally pushed away. Seeing Rogue Cheney facing off against his partner, best friend, and from what Master told them, New Guild Master. When his head whipped around to glare at her, she felt like her heart stopped in her chest. 

 

"I suggest you run, little fairy. As fast as you can. Otherwise, you'll hate your fate," he growled at her, making sure Sting's attention was focused solely on him.

 

Swallowing, Lucy turned and ran. Sucking in deep breaths as she moved her arms and legs in tandem for the most efficient method of running like Erza had taught her. The feel of their magic's rising as a loud Roar erupted from one of them, she presumed Sting, Lucy didn't look back. Instead, put extra speed behind her strides. This was not cowardice, this was survival. And she knew from watching the brawls in the guild when all three male Dragon Slayers got in on it, there was destruction on a mass scale. And they were 'playing' as Wendy called it. 

 

**000**

 

Breaths coming in heavy pants as Lucy reached the bottom of the hill that their guild now sat on. The original in Town was being refurbished with the funds that they'd won from the GMG. Lucy bent over, hands on her knees and tried to calm her over stimulated heart. Which was trying to burst from her chest at the moment? Eyes closed as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. Counting five seconds between each intake and outtake. When a soft groan drew her attention to the bushes just to the side of the road. 

 

Body tensing as she straightened up, hand inching to her belt and whip. Lucy took small, short steps towards the bush. Ready to attack just in case whoever made the sound was a threat. What she saw had the blood draining from her flushed face. There was Gray, battered and bleeding. From the way his eyes were barely cracked and unfocused, she knew he had a concussion. 

 

Eyes narrowing as she ignored her own body's protestations of exhaustion, Lucy bent over and grabbed his arm. Slinging it over her shoulder as she twisted her body, lifting him the best she could. The fact his body was cold was a godsend at the moment. But it disturbed her how beaten up he was. And the only person he'd been with was Natsu. And she didn't want to believe that Natsu would take a friend and family member and do this, leaving them to potentially die on the roadside. 

 

"Gray, I need you to answer me. Just groan once to do so. But, did... did Natsu do this to you?" she asked. 

 

It took a few seconds as she half frogged walked and half dragged him, before he groaned, only once. It had the blood in her veins going cold. Anger boiling inside her slowly. Fueling her strength as she started to make her way up the overly steep hill towards the guild hall. She'd be giving her best friend a piece of her damn mind after she got confirmation that he had indeed done this like Gray... groaned in confirmation. 

 

"Lucy?"

 

At the sound of her name, Lucy flinched as she stopped and slowly shifted herself and her partially unconscious bundle. Just to see a worried and highly concerned Lisanna and Elfman. Causing her to smile tentatively to them. Then Elfman was relieving her of Gray's weight while Lisanna put her arm around Lucy's shoulders to hold her up since her legs chose that moment to go weak. 

 

"What happened? Where is the rest of your team?" Lisanna asked as she helped Lucy walk up the incline to the guild. 

 

"I don't know, but I think... from what Gray tried to indicate when I asked, that Natsu did this. And I do not know, Lisanna," she mumbled feeling exhausted. "I told Erza that Natsu had been acting oddly for the last few days. Kinda possessive of Erza and I, amongst other females that we came across. Then Erza had the boys racing to the guild while she cut through the forest to get to the guild before them, hopefully." 

 

This had a deep grunt coming from Elfman. So, Lucy lifted her head and turned it to look at the tall mage. Who pointedly did not look at her. Making Lucy more and more suspicious. When she glanced back at Lisanna, she found the girl was flushing a bit darkly but was also not looking at her. They knew what was going on. And it hurt that they were not telling her. 

 

Soon they were at the guild doors, Elfman didn't stop as he marched right on through with his bundle. Drawing a loud shriek from Juvia. As Lucy and Lisanna entered, the guild went still looking at them. She saw the concern on their faces. With care, Lucy shrugged herself from Lisanna's arm. Her brown eyes roaming around the guild until they found a head of pink hair. Eyes narrowing as she wobbled her way over, only to have Olive green eyes look at her as a goofy smile broke across Natsu's face. 

 

"Luce!  You got here!" he said as he bounded over to her. 

 

Lifting a hand up and halting his advancement, Lucy looked him directly in the eyes. Frown firmly in place as he stopped and looked confused at her. Only for his face to morph into a mask of anger as he sniffed the air. This had the fine hairs on the back of her arms and neck rising up. 

 

"Luce, what is the matter? Why do you smell of other men? Especially the two Slayers from Sabertooth?" He growled in a low voice at her. 

 

This had Lucy quirking an eyebrow at her friend. Narrowing her eyes as she snorted at him while giving a quick shake of her head. 

 

"I will explain that in a second. But first, Natsu Dragneel, did you beat up Gray and leave him in a bush at the base of the hill?" she asked, her voice dropping to a soft hiss. 

 

The way Natsu grinning, showing his canines, which looked oddly elongated, had Lucy stiffening. Then he chuckled and smirked at her. Giving the confirmation that she didn't want to have. He had harmed, willingly a Teammate. And to make it worse, there was no remorse showing at all, in fact, it looked like he had enjoyed it. Causing something to snap inside of her. Lucy could tolerate a load of crap. But harming one's friends, teammate, and family, that was going too far. 

 

Her body exploded into motion. Jumping up she kicked out with one leg, catching Natsu by surprise and sending him flying backward. As she landed her other hand grasped her whip, releasing it and had it expanding to wrap around Natsu who was orientating himself, then constricting it around him. She knew that she was not strong enough to hold him for long, but this served a purpose as it kept him mildly distracted. 

 

"You, Natsu, have let me down. You always preach about protecting your friends and family... and here you... you... openly are taking pride in claiming you left one your injured yourself. I am disgusted with you," she said. 

 

With that, she released her whip and felt her eyes burn with tears. This had  Natsu pausing, his upper lip pulling back from his canines as scales began to appear along his neck and on his face. Then he was wrapped in iron and being electrocuted by the two other Slayers in the guild. This caused a roar that was almost painful to the point of making Lucy's eardrums feel like they were going to collapse before Natsu went quiet. 

 

Sighing, Lucy put her whip away and looked at her now very stunned Guild Mates. Erza included. Though Lucy saw in the depths of those chocolate brown eyes pride. Shaking her head, Lucy felt extremely exhausted. 

 

"I... will explain everything later... For now... I need to go home, bathe and sleep, please?" she said to everyone. 

 

When she got a nod of the head, Lucy turned and left, barely catching what Bickslow said. "Lucy's panties are pink and lacy today!" Which was echoed by his little 'babies'? Making her smile as she walked out of the guild. 

 

**000**

 

Lucy felt the tears she'd been holding back since finding Gray start to fall. She had thought it was Happy who had broken into her house. So, a bit of a scare tactic for the little blue troll. Now, as she sunk to the ground, Lucy had a wounded and bleeding Rogue lying unconscious on her apartment floor. 

 

"Miss... Fro don't mean to make you cry!?" the small frog suited exceed said as Lucy ran her fingers over a particular key. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. S.O.S, Send Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To panic or not to panic? That was the question for Lucy. Who found more strength then she thought she had to take care of the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> A/N: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACK FICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off Fanfiction.net, to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.
> 
> So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the setup (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]

Eventually, Lucy calmed down enough to actually do something. She began by shifting Rogue onto his back, grimacing at the sight of the blood that had seeped from his wound onto her floor and between the wooden boards. But that wasn’t important, no she had to stay focused on the important thing. If he was breathing and to try and stop the bleeding. Already she was feeling shaky with everything that had happened today and now this.   
  
“Dammit,” she muttered to herself only to jump as a soft groan came from Rogue as she prodded his abdomen.   
  
“Is...Fro’s friend gonna die?”

She looked up to see the pink-frog-clad green exceed looking down at her from where it was on the couch. Feeling horrible on a new level as Rogue was its friend, Lucy felt her bottom lip tremble again. But she sucked it into her mouth, biting down on it and shaking her head no. This was something she would need help with. And the easiest help to get would be her spirits, but that would come at a cost with her current inability to really use her magic containers, as they didn’t seem to want to fill up.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy ran a blood finger over her key ring until she found the one she wanted. Knowing her spirits could feel her emotions through their contracts and bonds with her. She let that bloody finger on Leo’s key and silently willed him to come to her. Hoping it would work since he could come out on his own without her wasting none of her own magic. Sighing as she waited, counting in her head until that familiar ‘Poof’ and ‘chime’ told her he arrived.   
  
“Lucy, thank you for calling for me,” Loke said, voice trailing off as she looked up at him.   
  
No words needed to be said as he removed his sunglasses and looked at Rogue, whose head Lucy now cradled in her lap. His blood staining her hand as it pressed over the open wound he’d received when he had saved her.   
  
“Keep your hand there, I will get your spare mattress protector with the plastic lining and place it on your bed,” Loke said frowning as he walked away.   
  
Glad for the help, Lucy let her hand lift from the key ring, knowing she’d have to wash them later. And used it to help keep the pressure on the still bleeding wound. Her mind doing what it did when she got too stressed out. Go blank so that her subconscious could compartmentalize all the information so she could be rational and react appropriately.   
  
It wasn’t long before Loke had come back to where she was. Kneeling and picking up the unconscious Dragon Slayer, eliciting a groan of pain from him. Then Lucy watched from where she had fallen to the floor as he carried Rogue to the bed and placed him there. Of course, she wasn’t fooled by the show of ‘gentleness’ as another pained sound escaped the dark haired mage. Making her shake her head at Loke’s back.   
  
“Would you like me to ask Virgo to come with basic medical supplies to clean the wound and give him a general dressing? While I go and inform Master Makarov of the current situation?” he asked her.   
  
A small smile had the corners of her mouth attempting to curl upwards as she nodded her head. As she slowly forced her body to stand up. Giving her a good aerial view of the blood darkening as it dried on her floor. Knowing it would be a royal pain in the ass to remove it. Then she forced her body to walk to the bed just as another ‘Poof’ and Chime, though much softer, resounded in the quiet of her apartment.   
  
“Punishment, Hime?”

Turning tired eyes to her spirit, Lucy just shook her head no as Loke vanished. Noting that the pink haired spirit held a small ‘celestial’ first aid box in her hands. Though Lucy saw the worry in Virgo’s dark eyes, she pointed to Rogue as she finished closing the short distance from where he fell to her bed. Seeing his face in the light, noting how pale it was now. Blood loss was a bitch to come back from, she knew. It happened often enough. It was partly why she drank a lot of iron-fortified drinks, mixed with things that would help promote blood and cell regeneration.   
  
“We need to remove his clothes. So, I can see his wounds better, Hime,” Virgo stated. “So, I will lift him and you take the scissors from the kit and cut his shirt off him, please.”   
  
Again she just nodded. Feeling the world start to spin around her. Mental and emotional exhaustion was setting in finally. Making her frown as she took a deep breath, as she accepted the small box from Virgo. Who immediately bent and lifted Rogue up more gently than Loke had set him down. Seeing his face morph into a mask of pain. It hurt her to know that he was like this because of her own current ineptitude and weaknesses.

When Virgo gave her a reassuring look Lucy got the scissors out and shuffled to sit beside Rogues legs, lightly tugging the shirt from where it was tucked into his pants, wondering why he still wore that odd panel like kilt. When he hissed Lucy flinched and tried to be more gentle. Knowing that as the blood was drying on him and his clothes it was adhering the cloth to his flesh and wound. Once it was free enough she placed the scissors at the hem and cup straight up the middle. Glad, just a little bit, that the wound was more to one side instead of down the center.   
  
When she finished, Lucy flushed darkly as she grabbed the side that wasn’t saturated in blood and peeled it away exposing his pale, yet flushed chest and stomach. Seeing how his muscles flexed at the cool air on what looked to be inflamed skin. Once she got the shirt, sleeve and all off one arm she had to crawl onto the bed and practically straddle him as she took great care to remove the other half of his shirt. Knowing she was helping him, she felt naughty at the position she was in to do it.   
  
Once it was off and Lucy had yanked it out from under him, fresh bright crimson blood began to seep from the circular hole in his right side. Lucy waited for Virgo to lay Rogue back down. Listening to his breathing, noting it was slightly labored.   
  
“Hime, please go get two bowls of water. One cold and the other with warm water please,” Virgo asked of her.   
  
Grateful to do so and get away from how bad Rogue looked, lying there practically dying on her bed. Lucy wobbled her way into the kitchen getting a large metal mixing bowl and filling it with the warm water before returning with it to Virgo who had removed several gauze packets, medical tape and what she assumed was Antiseptic from the box. Then she made her way back into the kitchen and got a smaller bowl and filled it with cold water, grabbing a handful of clean dish towels as well, even if Virgo hadn’t asked for them. One would be used for Rogues head.   
  
Once back and the second bowl on her small bedside table, Lucy set the other towels next to Virgo who immediately grabbed one, soaked it, before wringing it mostly out and began to clean up the blood on Rogue. Dabbing carefully when near the wound. What was revealed had Lucy wanting to throw up. The hole didn’t quite go through him, but it was a very deep wound that was partially cauterized around the outer edge.   
  
“We need Wendy and Porlyusica, Hime,” Virgo stated as she began to wipe the wounded flesh with an antiseptic-coated towel. Causing Rogue to jerk under her as it stung. Instinctively Lucy reached out and placed her hands on both shoulders to keep him still.   
  
“Should I call for Ares?” she asked.   
  
The troubled look Virgo gaze her before slowly nodding her head yes. Lucy knew that her spirits were aware of her ‘situation’ and ‘lack’ of magic. So, waiting until Virgo was done sterilizing the area and placing gauze over the gaping hole to keep bacteria from getting in. Lucy reached down to her key ring and grasped Ares key and whispered the incantation.   
  
“I am sorry!”

Those three words had a smile actually gracing Lucy’s lips as she looked up at the shy spirit. Who looked scared at being called.   
  
“Ares, I need you to go to Porlyusica. Wendy should be with her, or at the guild. So, pass a message to Loke who should be at the guild, okay? I need them both to get here as soon as possible. Once your message is delivered, return immediately to the Celestial Realm,” She instructed her poor spirit.   
  
When Ares vanished, Lucy felt the world began to spin. Making her feel nauseated. Closing her eyes, Lucy heard the soft voice of the little cosplaying Exceed. Being so tired she was unable to form a reply. But Virgo did and that was the last thing she remember.

* * *

 

 

Loke was not amused at all. Something had gone horribly wrong. Then it hit him what time of the year it was. And that what that would mean. Natsu! He appeared outside the doors to the guild, hearing the commotion going on inside. Making him frown as he decided it would be best if he addressed Makarov personally. So, walking around the side of the building to where he knew the office was, Loke opened it and crept inside.   
  
It was a long wait before Makarov entered the office grumbling and he got the message from Ares. Causing him to worry. Lucy’s magical containers were always close to depletion levels. Sighing as he told her he would ask for Wendy. Just to move from the shadows by the window to get Makarov’s attention.   
  
“Loke, why are you here?” Makarov asked him.   
  
Running a hand through his hair, Loke looked down at the short, aging man. “Well, you see…” he started explaining.

* * *

 

 

Ares was nervous and scared. She wanted to get her task done with as quick as possible. And hoped that Wendy was still at the old healer's house. Which just happened to be in the middle of the Magnolia Forest. Where she was heading in the creeping dusk. Ready to ask the woman for the help that Lucy would need. Slowing as she neared the odd literal tree house, Ares lifted a fist to knock on the door and paused.

“It would be smart to actually knock when you need something,” An annoyed voice spoke behind her.   
  
Jumping and squealing Ares turned to see the tall, aged Pink haired healer of Fairy Tail. Blinking wide eyes, she looked at the woman.   
  
“I am sorry. But I was sent to ask for your help,” she said.   
  
When all she got was a dark look before the woman practically shoved her out of the way before entering the house.   
  
“Well, don’t just stand there like an idiot. Get in here and tell me what Lucy wants,” Porlyusica snapped.   
  
Flinching as she came in and shut the door. Ares explained what she knew and saw in those brief few minutes to the woman. Who quickly packed quite a few things in her bag, before complaining about Lucy being suicidal summoning a powerful spirit like her. Making Ares bow her head in shame. Just to get chastised by the pink haired woman and told to return to the Celestial Realm so she wouldn’t be draining what little reserves Lucy had, before assuring her she’d rush to get to Lucy’s house since she had to deliver the new bottle of medication for the damn human girl.   


  
  
**_TBC_ **


	4. Facts, Truths, Caring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things come to light in this chapter. It deviates from the RoLu. But learning and building is half the fun of being a writer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS CRACKFICTION AND ANIME/MANGA READ THIS! For those that asked, know why I stopped writing R.S.o.F in the first place and took it down off Fanfiction.net, to begin with. It has now been a year, and I feel ready to talk about that reason. The person who got me started back writing was my grandmother. She passed away last year from Stage 4 lung and liver cancer. It was a sudden onset, and she was dead within a month of the diagnosis. That woman was a major part of my life, always inspiring me to do what I wanted as long as I was happy. She supported me through a lot of good and bad times. And the loss of her had me literally hating this story. I mean all the handwritten chapters I had shredded, burned in complete anger.
> 
> So, now I am ready to start this again. But... AND I MEAN BUT, there will be changes to this story. It will not be like it was before. I will still follow the set up (backstory) I had that Lucy summoned the Celestial King to stop the Eclipse Gate, Yukino will have died because of the Eclipse Gate. Instead of defeating Zeref (We didn't know he had nothing to do with that event at the time), it will be the dragons being sent into the past. My chapters won't be more than 5K in words... or that if you get lucky. I want shorter, easier to read chapters. My style has changed in the last 6 years folks; it is called growth. To make this more fun, I will have a few other canon things, and yes, the babysitters will still be there. That was too fun and cute to write. Now, I just ask you to read this with an open mind and review once you are done. Thank you!]

****_ Fairy Tail Guild _

 

Gajeel had been talking with Levy, who was rather shocked and blushing darkly. His nose picking up the scent of her pleasure and slight arousal easily. Then shit hit the fan with Natsu's arrival followed shortly by Lucy and the two younger Strauss siblings carrying an unconscious and bloody Gray. His eyes had gone instantly to Juvia who had paled and looked frantic. He worried about his friend; knew she loved the Ice-Make Mage though he wasn't sure if it was returned. 

 

Only for everything to go sideways on a shit show when he caught a whiff of the two slayers from Sabertooth. Two people who had just sat and watched with their guild as one of their own had tried to murder Lucy because she could. And one was in heat no less. What had him picking his jaw up was Natsu's reaction to their smell being on lucy as he heard Levy mutter about 'things making sense' as he watched Lucy get angry. The acrid scent of anger mixing with her normally mellow smell was unpleasant and had him standing up. 

 

He paused just long enough when Levy placed a small hand on his arm to stop him. The look in her brown eyes as she smiled darkly which had him lifting his pierced brows up his forehead. Lucy talking before he had to grab Levy and move as Natsu came flying in their direction courtesy of a Lucy Kick. It never ceased to amaze him that the bubbly blond was strong and had a violent streak that only showed when properly provoked. 

 

Biting back a laugh as he heard Bickslow's little totems echo what he just said as Lucy left. He knew she was going to break. That girl never liked hurting anyone, let along a friend or family member. Which was anyone in the guild! Sighing as he wrapped Natsu in an extra thick beam of iron and looked at Laxus, who seemed to be a bit grumpy and was sparking violently. Gajeel knew the man had gone through some shit and was only back in the guild because Gildarts had given the leadership back to Makarov and stated that Laxus was a member again. 

 

"Gajeel, we should go talk to master about this. I think he needs to know at the least," Levy said softly to him. 

 

Looking down he debated for a few minutes before loosening his hold on his 'shrimp' and giving her some space to move. 

 

"I know. And it doesn't help that Natsu is currently... yeah. But the moment he wakes, he will want to focus on Lucy, she should be our priority," he stated worried for the blonde. 

 

He knew that even he was drawn to her. It had to be her magic because physically she was not his type. And her bossy, slightly perfectionist nature didn't appeal to his inner dragon. Nope, that was all Levy. And her acceptance of what was going to happen to him. That she wanted to be his and only his was more than enough to have his inner dragon preening like a vain beast he knew it was. 

 

With a small nod of his head and one last look at the doors to the guild. He hoped that Lucy would get to her home safe and sound with two other slayers out there. One in heat and having marked her with his scent, superficial as it was. He led Levy down the hall to the Master's quarters. Giving a firm knock waiting for the man to holler before he opened the door and pushed Levy in before him. 

 

"What can I do for you two?" Makarov asked, his black eyes looking tired.

 

"We have something to inform you of, Master," Levy stated softly. 

 

Giving a grunt of agreement as he closed the door. He nudged Levy who nodded and lifted up her pen and wrote bubble of silence in the air. With a wash of magic and soft pop, he knew that no one would be able to listen. Her magic was really versatile and tasty when it made him a snack. Though he knew they Makarov's attention when she had done that to give them much needed privacy. 

 

"I take it this is very important?" he stated, sitting up in his chair, eyes pinning them where they stood. 

 

Gajeel lifted a hand and ran it through his hair and nodded. "Yeah. It is very personal... to all Dragon Slayers. And explains what goes on with Natsu every August and how dangerous this can get." 

 

The way Makarov's face smoothed out and became a mask of seriousness had Gajeel taking a deep breath and launching into his explanation about how Dragon Slayers are like Dragons. They go into heat during the hottest month of the year for about 5 to 7 days. That their aggressive nature got worse because they were hunting for a mate. Any other male, especially other Slayers were a threat. Dragon's were territorial creatures. They did have clans or Tatsu. But that was only if all males were mated. And how Levy stated that she was worried for Lucy and her team because of Natsu's behavior. And how the longer he goes without a mate the more violent he could potentially get.

 

The talk lasted for almost an hour when he caught sight of a familiar head of ginger hair. He knew that the spirit wouldn't just come to the guild for no reason. Nudging Levy, who gave a small hum that she had saw. Her magic was gone in a second. Gajeel pointed to the window, causing Makarov to spin. Probably thinking someone was trying to eavesdrop. It was not unheard of in Fairy Tail. Only to smell the slight shift in Makarov's scent when he told Loke to enter. 

 

At seeing the look on Loke's face as he glanced at him, Gajeel knew something had happened. But he wasn't going to leave the office, he still had a bit more explaining to do. Because he, himself, was only a few days out from his own heat.

* * *

 

  
  


Makarov was just tired. This was information he could have used years ago. But then again Dragon Slayer Magic was old and rare. Very little was known about it. The few text where anything was recorded was kept in Era under lock and key by the Council and Rune Knights. And apparently not every dragon thought to educate their chosen brat in the biology and needs that came with the magic. When he spun after Gajeel had pointed to the window he was ready to snap at the offender. But when he saw a tired, stressed Loke he immediately had the former Guild Mage and Leader of the Celestial Spirits climb through his window. 

 

Turning back to Levy, he gave her a look that let her know to return the bubble of silence. Which she did with speed. Once it was back in place he waited for Loke to speak up. 

 

"Master, there is a small issue at... Lucy's apartment," Loke stated as he glanced at Gajeel and Levy. "When she arrived home there was an unexpected visitor who needs severe medical attention. Lucy sent Ares to Porlyusica and me here. Wendy's magic would be much appreciated." 

 

This had him stiffening a little bit. He knew that Lucy had been training in self-defense with Erza because of her current lack of magic. And that the girl was a lot more physically stronger than she gave herself credit for. Seeing her kick several of the stronger guild members into or thru walls was proof of that. But she never willingly harmed someone to the point of it needed medical attention. 

 

"Explain a bit more clearly. And you can trust Gajeel and Levy. Who have just brought so new information to light that could have saved us a lot of headache with Natsu years ago," he said waving his hands. 

 

He watched as Loke looked at the two before he saw a smile curl those lips. A soft growl of warning coming from Gajeel. He already figured out what hadn't been said after Gajeel explained about mating. Levy was his and he was possessive of her even before all this came to light. 

 

"I am aware that you all know that Lucy ran into Sting and Rogue before coming to the guild. Well, Rogue was in her apartment to get his exceed back. Because the thing had decided to hide there for some reason. Lucy had defended herself not knowing that he had a hole in his abdomen. Which I am guessing is from when he rescued her from Sting mating her," Loke blurted out as he ran one hand through his hair and the other plucked his shades from his face. 

 

Makarov felt something in him become cold and dead drop. Lucy had a mage, a dragon slayer mage, of Sabertooth alone with her in her apartment. And she had 'attacked' him in self-defense. He knew little about the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. Even now having sent out those who gathered information for him. They were younger than Natsu and the others in his guild, sans Wendy. That they were very strong and held grudges well enough. Rogue had one against Gajeel for a long time dating back to Phantom with Jose. And Sting just wanted to surpass Natsu. Both had taken a beating from Gajeel and Natsu during the games. Then Natsu had thrashed them on his own after making Gajeel vanish. 

 

It had been spectacular and scary. That boy was an unlimited powerhouse of potential and drive. Sighing as he looked from Loke to Gajeel and Levy. 

 

"If there is nothing else other than you are keeping Levy as your own Gajeel, I think we need to get Wendy and get to Lucy's," He stated. "The last thing I need is the Hag Queen that is Sabertooth's leader coming and harassing my own Celestial Mage. Because she has one of Minerva's Dragon Slayers and injured to boot in her apartment." 

 

The blush that burst across Levy's cheeks and the fact that Gajeel looked away spoke volumes. Then it occurred to him that Lucy had a Dragon Slayer in her apartment. One that had helped her, but was from an opposing guild and could go into heat. Muttering curse words under his breath he let his gaze harden on the three in his office. 

 

"We all are going to Lucy's apartment. Gajeel, you need to inform Lucy of what the hell is going on. And I am sure that Wendy will be more relaxed with you there since she sees you as a big brother figure," he said using the tone that told him that he would be obeyed. 

 

"Yes, Master!" 

 

With a small, sharp nod of his head, he pushed his chair away from the desk as Levy removed her magic again and made his way to his office door. With a quick glance back at everyone, he noted that Loke had vanished. Meaning he didn't want to strain Lucy more than she probably already was calling on Ares. Opening it they exited. He noted how everyone stopped and looked at him and the two behind him. Pointing at Wendy and crooking his finger as he passed, no one questioned him with how serious he looked. One of his brats could be in a serious situation right now. He was a parent brimming with determination and a mission, only a fool would stop him.

* * *

 

  
  


She was worried about her master. Seeing her so tired and expending what little magical energy she had. Virgo was proud to serve Lucy. She was a sweet, kind, caring, accepting person. Though she teased Lucy all the time, it was more out of love and affection. Never before had she had an owner who saw her as a family member, trusted friend, confidant. Lucy got pissed when anyone bad mouthed any of them. Never saw them as a tool either. Going above and beyond to learn to move while using Holder Magic. Fighting by their side. 

 

Looking over at her now sleeping Master, Virgo turned her attention to the little pink suited, green exceed. Who was staring at Lucy, then its friend on the bed beside her. Clearly worried and scared. Giving a soft smile, Virgo reached out and pick it up and hugged it. Rubbing small circles on its back earning a soft rumbling purr before she set the creature on the bed at the Shadow Slayers feet. 

 

"You may stay by his side, but you must touch his stomach. He is wounded badly and is in pain. As for Lucy, she meant no harm and is just very tired for personal reason little exceed," she said softly. 

 

It was not often she got to show the mothering side of her constellation. And she lived to serve and help. The small thing was just cute. 

 

"My name is Frosch, but Rogue calls me Fro! I am a boy!"

 

At the exceeds self-introduction, Virgo flashed a warm smile as she felt Ares return to the spirit realm. Which meant that some of the drain of Lucy's meager magical reserves was taken care of. She and Loke had come through on their own power, but it still drained Lucy even a little bit because of the bond they had with her. 

 

"I am Virgo. It is a pleasure to meet you little exceed. I am a girl," she replied. 

 

The way Frosch cocked his head to the side as he settled down in the crook of the Shadow Slayers neck. She could tell he was thinking fairly hard. 

 

"You smell like the friends Yuki had when she was in the guild. Uh... one was two fishes! Fro likes fishes!" Frosch explained trying to be solemn but getting excited. 

 

With a soft laugh, Virgo reached across and rubbed his head through the suit. "That is because I am like your Yuki's friends. I am a celestial spirit. And those two fishes are called Pisces," she explained. 

 

_ "Makarov is on the way with Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy."  _

 

At those words from her brother, Virgo took a small relieve breath. Looking to Lucy who was half on the bed, bend over at the waist while sitting in the hard wooden chair. Virgo made an executive decision and picked her and placed her on the couch. Allowing her master some comfort before almost half a dozen people descended upon her tiny apartment. It was going to be a very long night. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
